What The Future Holds A Ulquiorra SchifferCifer One Shot
by Rin Shizuko
Summary: No real summery, takes place after his final fight with Ichigo. Ulquirorra Shiffer/CiferxOC fic Did this a LONG time ago so its not really good I was just starting out as a writer. Enjoy and review


Ulquiorra's POV

"Hello? Hello? You awake?" I opened my eyes to see bright blue eyes, she backed up and I could see her. Her hair was deep black that went to her ankles, and a little longer on the right bangs that hung lightly in her eyes. She wore a black zipper jacket with long sleeves and a skirt that went down as long as her hair. She also had finger-less gloves.

"Where am I? Who are you?" My voice was hoarse from being so dry but she smiled.

It was… nice.

"Well you're at my house and my names Zira Shizuka, what's yours?"

I had no reason to tell her but, I did and she smiled.

"Ulquiorra, well it's nice to meet you. I suppose you want to know where I found you huh?" She asked softly.

I nodded and looked around; I was in a basic room on a bed with dark blue sheets and soft pillows. The basics were there, nothing that wasn't needed, wasn't there.

"I found you at the park. Well more like tripped over you. You also looked like a bat missing a wing and you had, well still have, a hole in your chest. It wasn't bleeding so I didn't bandage it. Shortly after I got you here there was a greenish light and you turned into a human with a half cracked helmet and a smaller hole in the neck. Your clothes were torn badly except your pants so I gave you one of mine." I glanced down and I saw a black silk button up shirt calmly, feeling oddly calm. I looked at her; she was smiling even though the odd situation, she offered me a glass of water.

"This I'll help you speak." She said softly, as if trying to keep me calm with her voice, it was working.

She leaned down and lifted me up with one arm and put the glass to my lips and tilted, as it ran down my throat I felt it clearing up. When she put me down and I realized I couldn't move.

"I'll let you rest, if you need something ring the bell or call for me." Before I had the chance to speak she left.

I don't understand how I am alive. I don't understand why she can see me with no Spirit Energy. I don't understand why I can't seem to call her trash…

One Week Later…

Zira's POV

It's been a week since Ulquiorra's gotten here. He can walk around now, but he hasn't left and I don't mind, it's better than living alone. He doesn't talk much but the company's good. But when I come home from work, I work as a nurse at the Hospital, the place is clean. Well, it was before but the place was dusted and the dishes were done.

I definitely like that.

Although I can never get him to call me-"woman"-by my name.

Right now I am curled up on my couch with a poetry book in a white button up shirt and shorts. My right hand was wrapped in bandages as always.

"Yes Ulquiorra?" I smiled up at his taller figure. "How can you see me Woman?" He spoke calmly yet coldly.I stood up, confused.

"Um well, how can I not? You're right there."

I closed my book and started to walk away but he grabbed the back of my shirt and my back hit the couch. Before I could get up he straddled my hips and grabbed my hand, tearing off my bandages showing the number 4 exactly like the one on his chest. My eyes widened and my chest was heaving from my heavy breathing, close to a panic attack.

"How did you-" He rubbed his thumb over the 4 making me pause my words.

"I saw you take them off when you were cooking, before you put on rubber gloves on. Now explain." He demanded, almost in a soft tone of voice, I sighed but began to explain.

"I was an Espada, the Fourth; I did not like Aizen and did not want to follow him. He found out and tried to have me killed. Almost did but Nel got me out. Kisuke Urahara found me and saved me in return for info on Aizen. He gave me a body and a job and I get to live in peace." I looked away after I had finished.

"Then why save me, you had to have known I was an Espada?" He asked curiously, I blushed lightly but tried to hide it. Truthfully, when I found him I couldn't leave him and this last week I fell for my replacement Espada. Though this week tells me he doesn't care or know about love.

"Tell me, Zira." My breath hitched in my throat. He never, not once since arriving, called me by my name. "I- I don't know." He leaned close to my face making me blush more. "You're lying Zira. Tell me." He forced me to look at him. I stared into his green eyes before I snapped.

I roughly kissed him, he felt normal, not cold despite how pale he is. His lips were soft and warm too, it was almost the opposite of how he looked and acted…. He was warm and soft against me. I let go of him and we stared at each other, panting heavily.

"Why did you do that?" His eyes searched mine, they looked his normal calm and emotionless but I saw something I couldn't place.

"Because that's why I saved you." I swallowed deeply.

"Lust?" He rose a brow.  
"No, love." I answered quickly.

"Love is a useless emotion." I slipped my hand in his, trying not to be deterred by his cold voice.

"No it's not. Love makes you stronger, it makes you feel better, and it makes you feel good." I slid his hand under his shirt and over his rapidly beating heart. I did the same with mine, resting his hand on my beating heart. "It's also a rush. Like you're falling hundreds of feet from the sky." He was silent for a while before removing are hands. I felt my heart breaking as he did.

I sighed and looked away, trying to get up only to be pushed back down, a pair of soft lips meeting mine. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening. His kiss was soft and experimental, like he was still learning what to do.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes, kissing back as softly.

Not too long later though, we broke apart for air.

"I don't know much about love, and I have never even cared for it, but I am willing to learn, if you are willing to teach?" He spoke quietly, almost a whisper. I blinked and smiled brightly, he kept his blank face.

I reached up and kissed him passionately, he returned it roughly and grabbed the back of my thighs and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. He took me to my bedroom and tossed me onto my bed. I bounced a little and in a second he was on top of me, kissing me roughly.

I don't know what the future holds, but right now everything's perfect.

The End


End file.
